


Too Fast

by ThePricklyPear



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Awkwardness, Chloe Latimer is Trying, Doctor Who References, Gen, Not Exactly Strangers, Post-Season/Series 01, maybe..., not quite friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePricklyPear/pseuds/ThePricklyPear
Summary: "It was my great granddad's first," she explained, "Story goes it saved his life in the First World War, a good luck charm or something."ORChloe Latimer and Alec Hardy are awkward.
Relationships: Chloe Latimer & Alec Hardy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Too Fast

Alec Hardy's heart was beating too fast. Not so fast that he was in danger as passing out again but the erratic beat was still enough to tighten the muscles in his chest uncomfortably, despite the medication being pumped into his veins. He cursed the malfunctioning organ mentally but refrained from letting the words slip past his lips for the sake of the child standing uncomfortably at the foot of his bed. And really she was a child, sixteen and all, but still a child and one he really didn't want to have to deal with right now.

"I'm not with the police anymore," he said gruffly, ignoring the fact that his voice was just a bit too breathless to have the desired effect, "You'll hav'ta head down to the station if you've got a question."

But Chloe Latimer shook her head quickly, a few strands of blond hair tumbling into her eyes. "No, no I don't have a question, it's just…" She bit her lip uncertainly, reached into the pocket of her oversized hoodie and produced a large, battered-looking pocket watch. "It was my great granddad's first," she explained, staring at the watch, "Story goes it saved his life in the First World War, a good luck charm or something. Anyway he gave it to my granddad, who gave it to my dad who gave it to Danny –" her voice caught in her throat and she looked away for a moment before visibly steeling herself and continuing, "We found it when we were cleaning up his room the other day. Mum and Dad wanted me to have it but I just thought… I dunno, I just thought you should have it…"

Her voice trailed off as she shuffled awkwardly in front of him and Alec found himself taking pity on the girl who was obviously just as uncertain about what she was doing as he was. "Fine," he said roughly by way of acceptance.

Chloe's relieved smile was all he needed to know he'd made the right choice. She moved quickly to the side of his bed and deposited the watch into hand before returning to her original position at his feet.

Alec, for his part, was studying the watch. He traced the circular engravings with his finger before looking up at the teen once more. It was beautiful in a damaged sort of way and warm and safe… And it was also a family heirloom. "Chloe, you know I can't take this," he told her, his voice gentler this time.

"But I want you to!" said the teen indignantly, folding her arms across her chest in a way that reminded Alec vividly of his own daughter, "No one ever really said thank you to you, did they? And they should have, I mean, you figured it out… Besides, Becca Fisher said you had another one of your attacks and, well, I just thought maybe you could use some good luck, you know, for your hearts..." She looked away again, her arms still folded tightly

The former detective frowned. For the love of God, couldn't anyone keep information to themselves in this town? Heaving a sigh as best he could with the tightness in his chest he returned his focus to the girl before him, a girl who could easily have hated him, who had no business standing at the foot of his bed and handing him gifts that just felt so right... "Thank you," he said at last, catching himself off guard.

Chloe's eyes jumped back to his face, her expression mirroring his own surprise. "You're welcome," she replied softly. She wavered awkwardly for a moment then hurried to the door, pausing only briefly in the doorway. "I hope they can fix you."

And with that, Chloe Latimer was gone leaving Alec alone once more with only a battered old pocket watch and his dodgy old heart beating, beating, beating, beating away much too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> _Something I wrote after watching season one for the first time and then promptly lost in the depths of my computer. But here it is at last. I can't have been the only one who made the connection!_
> 
> _Drop me a review if you feel like it!_
> 
> _Thanks for reading!_
> 
> _Prickly_


End file.
